


Sex pollen

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Atlas CEO Rhys, M/M, Sex Pollen, aggressive sex, rival CEOs au, they both needed this though let's be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: “It’s not one of ours,” Rhys adamantly affirmed, eyeing the grenade-like thing Jack tossed from hand to hand like a toy. “And I don’t appreciate you bringing unexploded bombs into my office, Hyperion.”“Oh please, it’s Atlas tech. A piece of shit,” he’d said before putting it on the other CEO’s desk with a thud.And then it had exploded.Or, Jack brings a literal sex-bomb into Rhys' office, and they have to deal with the fall out.  :) An older piece I'm migrating from tumblr onto my account here :)





	Sex pollen

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have Tom Jones' _Sex Bomb_ stuck in your head, cuz i sure as hell did when i was writing this xD AHAHA

“Goddamnit I hate you for this.”

“Just shut up and– _aaaahyeeeeah_ ,” Jack groaned.

“You had to bring that… _nnng_ …. That fucking thing in here….” Rhys groaned with aggravation. “ _Harder_ , dammit.”

“Shut up Atlas, I know what I’m doing,” Jack growled as he thrust into his rival.

Hyperion had had a bone to pick with the Atlas corporation. But Rhys had never thought it would end up being literal.

Something bearing Atlas’ signature but addressed to Hyperion had found its way to Handsome Jack’s office, which in turn had brought the CEO to Rhys’ office. That was where the trouble had began and things got…. _interesting_.

It was a bomb; an inert one filled with what seemed to be organic powder. The contents weren’t deadly– at least that’s what Jack’s scientists had told him scanning it. Frankly they were confused and excited as to why something like that would be put into a “bomb” instead of shrapnel. Biological agent? Scans showed it wasn’t dangerous but they weren’t certain of the substance. They’d wanted to take it apart and analyze the Atlas tech, but Jack was pissed and declined their request.

At the very least the rival company could have threatened him with a working bomb. Not one filled with… _whatever_ this was. It was insulting. 

So he’d shown up with the inert thing at the CEO of Atlas’ office, took out the bomb and demanded answers as he passed it hand to hand like a ball.

“It’s _not_ one of ours,” Rhys adamantly affirmed, eyeing the thing Jack played with like a toy. “And I don’t appreciate you bringing unexploded bombs into my office, Hyperion.”

“Oh please, it’s _Atlas_ tech. A piece of shit,” he’d said before putting it on the other CEO’s desk with a thud.

And then it had exploded.

Rhys was _pissed_. There was yellow powder covering everything– _clearly_ pollen from native Pandoran heliotropes- and it _stunk_. 

As he stood there shaking with rage, Jack had laughed and said something about it being a “dirty” bomb and how the place looked a lot better in Hyperion yellow. Rhys swore he would make the other CEO pay for the damages and cleanup while Jack made jokes about sending him flowers, and that was when Jack had given him an odd sort of look.

Rhys had a _raging_ hard-on, and Jack pointed it out and laughed something about the younger man enjoying violence even more than him, when Rhys pointed out the rival CEO’s tented pants. 

“Did you bring me a fucking bomb full of pollen from _breeding_ heliotropes?” the Atlas CEO asked, becoming keenly aware of the throbbing in his pants. Jack was snickering, eyes flicking between Rhys’ face and his hard-on. “What’s so damn funny?”

“Technically it _is_ a ‘fucking’ bomb, right?” the Hyperion CEO laughed. “Pollen from breeding heliotropes… It’s a sex bomb.”

If looks could kill, Jack would be incinerated. The Pandoran flower in question released a pollen in spring that, when disturbed, had an effect on the neighboring wildlife. Animals wandering through quickly became more interested in breeding each other than trampling the vegetation before wandering off for a post-coital nap. Life on Pandora wasn’t exactly easy, but it worked. And it also contributed to a booming sexual aid business in some settlements. Right now though, it was a problem.

Jack was cackling when Rhys came to grab him by the collar of his stupid shirt that was the same color of the pollen covering the room. He’d meant to strangle him, maybe punch him, but then the Hyperion CEO had grinned and smashed their mouths together.

Things had quickly fallen apart as they’d begun rutting against one another, Rhys cursing Jack’s stupidity and Jack blaming Atlas for the situation they were in. Trousers were undone and pulled down, and Rhys was bent over the front of his desk with the slick, hurried prep of Jack’s fingers, and the older man slowly worked his cock into him.

Rhys rocked back against Jack’s thrusts, gripping his desk with flesh and metallic hands both. “Stupid fucking Hyperion asshole,” Rhys hissed as he let loose a moan. “If you didn’t– _aaaah_ \- if you didn’t bring that fucking thing in here–”

“Oh shut _uuuup_ ,” Jack moaned out as he was pounding the other CEO. “Damn Atlas shithead… Your. Tech. Your. Fault,” he punctuated each word with a hard thrust. 

Rhys was gasping at the pleasure, stroking himself as Jack kept thrusting hotly into him. He was mad as hell but all he could focus on was the feeling of his hand on his throbbing member and the slide of the older man’s cock in and out of his needy body and how fucking _desperately_ he wanted to come.

“ _Harder_ , dammit,” Rhys demanded. “It’s not… _oooh fuck yes_ right _there_.”

Jack was angling his thrusts as he snapped his hips, groaning loud and filthy as he held the other CEO’s hips. Rhys was hot and tight and slick and the noises coming out of him just made Jack harder for the rival CEO. He was annoyed and covered in pollen and it would probably end up staining his damn mask but shit he didn’t think Atlas’ cocky little up and coming CEO would be this good a fuck.

“It’s not our tech you piece of… _aaaaah_ … Hyperion shit,” Rhys moaned out as he jerked his leaking cock quicker. He could feel the building of orgasm as the older man behind him sped up his thrusts, and the sounds leaving the Hyperion CEO went right to Rhys’ cock.

Rhys was coming hard, cock jerking in his hand as his release splashed against the front of his desk. His cries were hitched and deeply satisfied as the shocks went through him and his body was clenching around the other CEO. His breaths came as fast as his beating heart, and he bodily shuddered in exquisite pleasure.

Jack was still thrusting deeply into him with low grunts and groans as the spasming of the younger man’s body gripped his cock tight. Rhys shoved at the other man still chasing his orgasm, annoyed and still angry, and now that he’d come, having done with it all and wanting him off. Jack was stronger than him though, and Rhys gasped as he came inside him, and the older man groaned.

Rhys immediately pushed him off and Jack landed on his ass on the pollen-covered floor, shooting the other CEO a dirty look as he breathed hard and deep, cock leaking still. “Well guess you ain’t the cuddling type, kitten.”

“This shit is all your fault, dammit.”

“Yeah yeah okay fine,” Jack grumbled as he sat there with his softening cock out, Rhys zipping himself back into his pants with a grimace. He could feel the other man’s release leaking out of him, and now all he wanted was a shower and a good scrub.

“I’m sending you the bill for this shit.”

“Alright,” Jack agreed with a huff, too sated to bother arguing. He was rich as hell; it hardly mattered. He sat there a few more moments as he came down, making a small pile of fine yellow dust with his hands contemplatively. “Think this stuff is still potent?”

“Fuck off Hyperion.”

“Fair enough. If it is potent and you need another hand, give me a call,” Jack suggested, more than agreeable with a smug smirk.

“I’m going to have one of my bots fill you will holes,” Rhys threatened, seething as Jack got to his feet with a smug grin and backed out with hands up, satisfaction written all over his face.

“See you around, Atlas!”

“No you won’t.”

“In my dreams!” Jack amended. 

He just barely dodged the bullet Rhys had sent at his fleeing feet.

**Author's Note:**

> They'll be seeing each other again very soon, I'm sure ;) Or Jack will make an excuse, just you see xD haha
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
